


Freikörperkultur

by Acromania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FKK, Marriage, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acromania/pseuds/Acromania
Summary: Hermione has still left a lot to teach Draco. / Drabble HG/DM





	Freikörperkultur

**Author's Note:**

> While talking to a lovely person who happens to be my beta as well, I came up with this little something. Drabble-ish I think?
> 
> Betalove: Thanks to kabg0601 again for being the person she is.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

_Freikörperkultur, die - German, noun, describes swimming and being outdoors nude, short form: FKK_

Draco was eating his toast, not really awake. His heavy eyelids were teetering on closing shut any moment, his head only halfway up because of his hand propped against his chin.

"Should have gone to sleep earlier." He grumbles and takes another sip of his lukewarm coffee. Suddenly a pair of white legs rushes through his peripheral. Looking up, he spits out his coffee again.

"Hermione?" He asks, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yes, love?" She asks, mischief making her eyes shine. Wide awake now he waves one hand at her from head to toe.

"Um… you are… you have…" Draco can't make the words leave his dry mouth. Hermione frowns, her eyes looking down herself to find whatever her husband tries to make her aware of.

"You're…" He swallows and clears his throat. "You're naked." Her bell like laughter filled the small cottage.

"Oh, dear. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm going for a swim." Her voice is light-hearted and if Draco wouldn't have been as flabbergasted as he was, he would probably have heard the teasing as well.

"But don't you have.. like a swimsuit?" He asks, still a bit out of his mind.

"Why would I need one." She answers shrugging and lays her towel around her bare shoulders. Suddenly Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me my husband is a prude all of the sudden. I thought someone like you had heard about naturism." Her tickling laugh sways gently on the breeze filtering through the open window.

"I'm not!" He exclaims and doesn't feel like pointing out that a pureblood family like his is rather old fashioned - such things just were not spoken of in his circles.

"Good. Because I thought you could join me." She throws him a wink over her shoulder and is gone.

"Muggles." Draco mutters already pulling off his shirt and following his wife.

Draco has to admit, some of their ideas have merit, though.


End file.
